Coming Home
by Lunary
Summary: Fem Harry (Aurora) is fed up with wizarding Britain. Traveling with a Founder spelled more trouble than she cared for but she wanted to have a Home and wanted to find it with everything that might come with the package deal so she took the deal with the Snake. This will be a Crossover for HP/True Blood. Because Fem Harry it will be an AU for HP as well as for the True Blood Verse.
1. Chapter 1

True Blood / HP Crossover

Tribute to a really great story that inspired me to write my own Crossover Fanfic.

I don't intend to copy it and therefore I apologies beforehand for anything that might resemble the other Story.

True Blood and HP belong to their respective owners all rights included and I don't make money out of it, and yes we will see plenty of Characters from both fandom's :) So wait and see. Maybe I should mention that I will have a female Harry in this story. So it's an AU for HP and also for True Blood ^^. Because it will have a fem Harry for the HP Verse and she will be with some others in the True Blood Verse so that makes my story also kind of an AU in the TB Verse.

I hope you'll have fun with this story, write reviews and in general have a good time reading it.

My other fanfics aren't on hold or forgotten, I will also continue them as well.

So here it comes ^^

Have fun.

Lunary

* * *

**Titel: Coming Home...**

She couldn't believe she was about to do what she was doing this very moment.

She cursed loudly in her mind and swept into the church room shortly afterwards.

Her golden eyes firmly on every person, dead or alive in it and her whole being clad in flames.

A trill erupted in her throat and that filled the church after she let it out, while her wings were beating lazily to sustain airborne.

The bird was a majestic one and its size greater than most birds.

Most of the rooms occupants weren't sure they had seen a bird like this before.

The Vampires were weary because of the flames it was clad in and weren't sure that it was a good Idea to even blink or move for the matter, because they could literally burst into flames as well.

Their stupor was broken, when their Sheriff arrived.

"Stop...everybody.." it wasn't that he had shouted his command but he could have been for all that it was worth, because you could practically hear the needle falling to the ground so silent the whole room had become.

The only sound was the flapping of wings, before another sound joined in.

The Bird gave another trill before bursting into flames and in its place stood a young woman, her dark hair falling freely down her back, her bloody red gown was as dark as blood and her eyes were blazing with barely contained rage.

With a flick of her wrist the humans were on the ground where she held them still.

She focused on the so called leader and almost burned him with her glare alone.

"You Steve Newlin don't know a fuck about the things you might have set in motion because of your own stupidity and you Godric, have some serious trouble heading your way..and believe me we're talking." she seethed, while she backhanded the fool that was the reason for this whole trouble.

Because of her actions the image of a bird was visible on her back, while her dress had riled up to show a part of what looked like another image akin to a snake on her leg.

Her gaze found the still bound figure on the altar and while she focused her gaze on Newlin, her wrist unbound the captive.

"If we meet ever again Newlin, you will wish you never tried to judge what you don't know ." she whispered, even before she felt Godric right before her.

She didn't listen to Newlins accusations about the Vampires murdering his family, because where was his proof.

Her gaze wandered to the blond human.

"As for you dear Miss Stackhouse nice to finally meet you..I believe we're going to be quite good friends or we might become them, who knows?" she told the woman with a smirk and focused on Godric again.

He held her gaze, trying to figure out why she seemed familiar, when her golden eyes gave away to her emerald ones.

"Long time no see Godric, okay I believe you wouldn't be too happy about it but well you know life sucks. It's just the way it is and I think we both know it quite well. Oh and don't try it." she told him...while Godric gasped almost without realizing it.

His eyes were wide and a pained memory crossed his mind.

"You look so much like her...but it's not possible.." he murmured aware that his Nest heard him as well.

"Oh but it is. Because I'm her and will be as long as I'm alive. Bloody war or not. I mean I fought my battle and I'm not too thrilled to get into another but who am I to deny?" she answered with a slight smirk, that lifted the corner of her mouth a little bit.

"We're retreating.." he gave the command and even if Stan wasn't happy with the given Order, he followed his Sheriff.

Everyone left and she felt the woman trying to find out about her thoughts.

"Go to your brother.." she told the other woman and came face to face with a blond Vampire.

"What?" she asked, because she wouldn't step down, even if this Vampire could be quite intimidating, when she wasn't misjudging her instincts.

"Watch your tongue." he warned her, before looking at Godric.

"Eric enough, you won't harm her." he commanded his childe and every Vampire had left the church within moments shortly afterwards.

She was the only one there with Newlin and his humans.

Said Humans were standing up one after another but she wasn't concerned with it overly much.

"You know, what does it matter if they're different? You aren't all the same as well and the only difference is, that you let your fears get the best of you and for what? For becoming murders? For Sheep waiting to be slaughtered?

You condemn genocide but you're taking part in it. You are about to start something none of you have the power to stop, and when you desperately wishing that it hadn't happened, the world you knew will be nothing more than burned ground. Nothing alive and everything gone...because that would be the Armageddon the apocalypse you are so desperately fearing.

And you should think if your hatred is worth it." her voice was clear as crystal and the people left, they turned their back on the Newlins.

"Don't even think about it." she warned and with a crack she was gone.

Sookie wasn't sure what had happened, despite her being held captive, almost rapped and Eric coming to her rescue when it should have been Bill.

Okay it was Godric that had rescued her and sent them on their way insisting that he didn't need to be rescued.

It wasn't his fault that they were captured and afterwards everything had gone to hell.

Jason held captive as well because his rescue mission wasn't working the way he had wanted it to work, the Vampires coming into the church, wanting justice for the abduct and capture of their Sheriff and the Bird thing slash woman that seemed to know Godric, and seemed to held immense Power herself.

She sat together with the Vampires in the Nest, and Godric had a faraway look on his face.

She found Bill and she was truly mad at him.

She told him so, only to be shortly afterwards confronted by his Maker Lorena.

It wasn't a good side of her to let her temper get away with her and Godric made Bill take Lorena out of his home as well as his Area.

The Blond found Eric's gaze on her but a newcomer that had Jason mumble "Luke" called for their attention, before she could tell Eric what she thought about him.

Luke's speech didn't put her nerves on ease and his now open jacket spoke volumes on why she wasn't on ease and had every right not to be on ease.

Two cracks had the heads of the inhabitants craning only to be met with two newcomers.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing..?" it was the unknown woman again and at her side was a handsome male.

"Imperio." hissed Aurora furiously and her companion smirked beside her.

"You know, I've spend way too much time in your company Sal." she hissed again and had Sal laughing a little, because she had truly hissed like a aggravated Snake would just before she striked.

"Well why don't you focus on the task at hand and we can talk after this mess is taken care of?" he offered and found it amusing that she was using cuss words, to try and chew him out.

"Well why don't you leave, while we handle the problem at hand and Godric nice meeting you again." Sal commanded and waited.

Godric was proud to have this kind self control but the person before him made his blood boil.

"No.." he answered and was met with blazing silver eyes.

"Brave as you always have been..damn Lions" cussed Sal and turned his gaze back to the woman.

"Seems as you don't have the luxury to make a choice." he shrugged while answering his companion and Aurora was fuming.

"You owe me Salazar, you owe me big." she told him.

"Come here.." she ordered and watched as the young Man called Luke did as he was told, while Jason Stackhouse seemed as he wanted to do something.

"Don't you think about it, least of all we're going to die all." she whispered furiously and grabbed a hold of Luke when he came into reach.

"You might want to deal with the humans that didn't seem to have learned their lesson and are just waiting for this one to trigger his bomb." she offered before she was gone with a crack and shortly afterwards they heard the loud explosion right over their heads just outside of the house.

The house was a right mess afterwards, but so far no vampire seemed overly harmed. She observed that one Vampire had rushed back inside the house shortly after the bomb had exploded.

She herself was full of blood, gore and splinters of wood.

Her dark tresses were matted with the blood and the remains of the human, that had planned to kill them all.

"You owe me a dress Sal." she said when she came back into the now ruined building.

Shortly afterwards she swayed and passed out cold.

She never hit the ground. Eric wasn't sure why but he used his speed to catch her before hitting the ground hard.

She certainly ruffled his feathers in all the wrong ways, but she seemed more of a mystery than even Sookie seemed to be to him. At least that was his conclusion along the connection she seemed to have with his Maker.

Godric was shaken up..but ordered nonetheless "Go to the Hotel Carmilla they are informed." He noticed that two human companions were dead but the Vampires seemed okay if what Isabel told him was right. He also noticed his childe holding an unconscious person and heard the shout before he could so much as take a step.

"Aurora Lily Potter don't you dare." it was Salazar that much was for sure and Godric could feel a headache coming.

"We're also going to the Hotel and we're going to talk." was Godrics answer before the vampires took off.

Eric held the woman still in his arms while using his speed to get to the Hotel, mindful not to aggravate possible injuries more.

He wanted answers and he wanted them as soon as possible, before he would do something he could come to regret.

Not that he regretted much in his long live.

* * *

So yes that's the start.

I hope you like it and I look forward to the reviews.

Regards,

Lunary

PS. Merry X-mas to all of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, for Coming Home**

**Like always all rights belong to their respective owners and I don't make money with it.**

**For you to have a better Idea how I imagine Aurora looking I choose the actress Katie McGrath. I might add some pictures of her on my profile page for reference later on.**

**But right now here comes the new chapter.**

**Have fun and thanks to all of you who have favored this story, are following it and to the people who are leaving me a review. Thank you so much guys.**

**A special thank you goes to RebeliousOne for her support and for bouncing ideas back and forth ^^ **

**Cheers!**

**Lunary**

* * *

**Believe me...**

* * *

After they arrived at the hotel Eric found his way blocked by Sookie and behind her stood Bill as well as Godric.

His makers eyes never left his burden and he had to suppress the growl that wanted itself made known to the others in the lobby.

"What?" he snapped at the stares he received and Godric was before him in the blink of an eye.

"I take her from here on, you will go to the room. Bill will go with you because I need Miss Stackhouse assists for a while." he informed his childe all the while taking the unconscious Aurora from Eric's arms and sped with her to his own room where Salazar waited with his wand already drawn.

The incantations left his mouth shortly afterwards in a rapid speed and various spells later found Aurora free from all the blood but still unconscious. She hadn't deep wounds, only small gashes on her arms and one on her cheek.

At this moment Sookie had entered the suite.

She held some of her own clothes for the other woman gathered in her hands and waited silently, for Salazar and Godric to finish with whatever it was they were doing.

She watched both men work and noted that they complemented each other fairly well.

But she didn't doubt that it was only for the woman laying on the soft bed between the two, than more born from a long time ago.

Her gift allowed her to pick up on Aurora slowly waking up, and she told the two arguing men just that.

With a sigh Salazar was at Auroras site again and watched tired emerald eyes blinking up at him swimming with emotions of confusion and hurt.

"You still owe me Sal and I know perfectly well what I want you to do." she murmured and tried to bring the world more into focus by blinking rapidly a few times.

It wasn't much of a help she noticed and sighed a little.

"If you still plan on killing yourself Godric, I won't claim you I just refuse.." she spoke louder and focused her hazy gaze on the man in front of her eyes.

She took his features in and felt the tears pricking in her eyes.

Sookie left them as soon as she heard Aurora's voice and left the clothes at the door.

She didn't want to witness what was about to happen, it didn't feel right to intrigue on such a moment. She choose to join Bill probably to interrupt any snapping that might take place between him and Eric in her absence.

Godric noticed Sookie leaving and turned to Aurora shortly afterwards.

"First of all I have to take responsibility for my mistakes and secondly I want to know why you want to stop me." he told her after helping her so that she could dink a little water to calm her throat.

The dark haired woman grumbled something about ungrateful pricks under her breath after the water soothed the burning sensation in her throat.

"Because I refuse to lose more family old man and I believe that it's not your time yet." she answered stubbornly like only a fellow Lion was able to do.

Godric growled under his breath.  
"It's not your choice to make Aurora, it's mine and mine alone." he told her and she glared right back at him.

"No it's not. It's yours as much as my own. Because the only other place I called Home lays in ruins now and I won't go back to Magical Britain. I sure as hell won't go back to that hellhole and you still have some unfinished business left, to take care off as well as responsibility left." she answered him in the same tone he had used on her.

Salazar cleared his throat.

"I believe we have other matters at hand which also need Godric and afterwards I need to have a long talk with him, but for now you should take a quick shower and put on the clothes Miss Stackhouse so kindly provided for you, so that you can meet up with us in the suite at the end of the hall." he told her and after seeing her nod he left with Godric.

Eric wasn't in a happy mood that much was for sure, because he hadn't gotten answers and Sookie refused to speak with him.

In fact she tried to reprimand him to behave, which had him smirking and making comments that she should choose wisely when she wanted to stay very much alive, which in turn had Bill agitated and putting an arm around the blonds shoulders. It lifted his mood only for a short period of time, before it came crashing down from the small high it had attained.

His mood only took a turn for the worse again, when none other than Nan Flanagan came into the suite.

She was shortly afterwards followed by Godric and the formerly unknown male.

At least he had a name to go by now, but it didn't help his mood to get better either.

He couldn't fathom why his maker wanted to die the true death. Yes he was old but he couldn't lose Godric, it just wasn't right.

His thoughts were interrupted when the Vampires choose their seats and the noise rose with each muttered accusation.

Nan Flanagan wasn't amused, quite far from it and it showed in her eyes.

"How were they able to capture one as old as you?" she wanted to know and glared at Eric...for what he said while trying to defend his maker.

"Try me and you will find it out the hard way." she seethed under her breath before Godric answered.

"I wasn't captured, I went willingly and I take responsibility for my actions." he clarified, which had Flanagan nodding.

"You won't be Sheriff any longer, it will be a light punishment for the trouble you caused." she spoke the sentence and while she prompted him to follow her for his signature, he used the short moment between her prompting and his following her, to make Isabel the new Sheriff in his stead.

He had barely left the room, when the door opened and the occupants looked up at the person standing in the now open doorway.

"I guess I missed most of it.." she spoke lowly and Sal nodded his head.

Eric found his gaze focused on the woman standing there in the doorway for the second time in the last few hours.

The clothes hugged her figure, put empathize on the curves hidden behind them.

Her hair was loose and free to fall down her back.

Aurora closed the door silently after she stepped into the room.

She held her head high, after she sat down to listen to the whispered conversations.

She wanted to know what had happened, because it seemed that she had missed almost everything that had happened.

It was only shortly afterwards that she started to hiss softly under her breath and was talking in hushed tones with Salazar.

Her fingers clenched into fists and were slowly unclenching before clenching again...it seemed she wanted to reign in a temper that just waited under the surface and begged to be let out.

She took a couple of deep breath to calm herself down again barely aware of the eyes of two vampires following every move she made.

Aurora congratulated Isabel on her new job and thanked Sookie for the clothes.

She only focused shortly on Bill, before she let her gaze graze Erics and wandering further to were Nan Flanagan stood with Godric.

She let her eyes land on Stan for a brief moment before she focused back on the blond Vampire and Sookie.

A smile grazing her lips and she stood.

"He won't die...not today.." she murmured and then she was gone.

She didn't hear the comment Stan made, or that Eric threw a smouldering glare his way all the while snapping threats under his breath against the other Vampire.

She stood on the Hotel's roof long before he arrived.

"I've waited for you Godric and I stay by it. I won't claim you and neither will the true death." Aurora told him again, aware that Godric's childe had come with him.

Their gazes locked again and for the blink of an eye.

She let him catch a glimpse, before she reigned her magic back in.

Aurora watched both talk to one another, watched the proud blond Vampire on his knees wishing that his Maker would consider or let him go with him.

Aurora faced the horizon, knowing the sun would come out soon.

She watched the blonde go, probably commanded to do so...and she caught a glimpse of Sookie and Sal just at the stair leading back inside.

"He won't fade, I won't let him.." she mouthed the words without a sound, before focussing on Godric again.

It would be a hard battle but she would fight it nonetheless .

"2000 years is a long time...I give you that, but why do you want to go now? We can't always choose Godric and I don't want to lose you again. You never saw me growing up, you kept a close eye on the family as far as Sal told me and do you truly know what it is, that you're going to leave behind?" she asked him and blinked back the tears, that were to fall anytime soon now.

Godric smiled.

"What Aurora, what do I leave. I wasn't what I should be and still I'm here. No longer the same as you and Salazar and my believes have changed as well, despite him thinking that I still hate him. I'm tired Aurora just tired and I want to rest..."he admitted to her and she smiled at him.

"You're not tired Grandfather we both know it. Even if you're no longer the same you're still family you're still loved and I refuse to accept your decision even if it's selfish for me to do so.

Salazar is a pain in the ass sometimes I give you that but you both should talk. I can imagine quite well that you're not pleased to see him again, or that you think it doesn't matter if you're alive or not, but to us it's all that matters and therefore I'm sorry but I won't let you walk away selfishly into your death." Auroras voice didn't break while she talked to him but when the sun broke through she acted faster than one thought to be possible.

She was quick and for just a passing glance the true death took form.

Her eyes ablaze with the power within, the simple triangle on her wrist glowing in eerie gold, the circle and stick also glowing inside their prison that the triangle was.

Her voice was filled with power and she could feel Godrics own essence fighting.

Fighting the magic he believed long lost gathering in him again and coming forth, following the call.

She still was symbolizing the one and true Death because she was its Mistress after dying and coming back.

"You're still a Vampire, but you're back to what you should have been all along. You've got yourself back Godric Gryffindor..I told you, I would not claim you." with these words, she let Deaths powers vanish for the time being and swayed a little on her feet.

It had taken a lot out of her but she focused on the man in front of her, unconscious but alive.

Salazar arrived and lifted Godric up, cradled him against his chest.

He held him securely and looked at Aurora fondly.

"I know, I still owe you..."and with a soft plop and words whispered in long forgotten languages she heard him still whispering in her head."We'll be back."

Afterwards everything was still. She only heard her own heartbeats .

Her feet took her back into the Hotel, illuminated from the rays of sunlight she closed the door to the roof and prayed that Salazar could make Godric see reason, but first of all she had other things to do, namely telling another person that his Maker was well and only going to be absent for quite some time and she needed to find a house, now that she would be settling down..or thinking about it at least.

Sookie was waiting at the end of the stairs for her and gave her support.

The blond Waitress had one arm around the dark haired woman's waist, to better support her unsteady steps.

Aurora was smiling and found it was the time for a proper introduction.

"Sorry if it's late but I was a little bit occupied by this whole mess earlier" she muttered and introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Aurora Lily Potter but Aurora is fine with me pleasure to meet you.." she smiled and held her Hand out for Sookie to take.

"Sookie Stackhouse, the pleasure is mine." was the answer to her own introduction that had them both laughing quietly.

"Could you take me to Godrics, childe?" she asked the blond waitress and after she received an affirmative answer they were on the their way Erics room.

She had learned his Name shortly after the church debacle and had only the vague feeling, that she should thank him for something that kept escaping her mind for some reason.

After the short walk she bade Sookie goodbye and opened the door to the formerly closed room.

Everything was dark, but she wasn't frightened by the darkness not anymore.

It made sense because outside the closed and darkened windows shone the sun brightly, she still could feel its warmth on her skin.

After her entry she heard the soft click and knew that it came from the door. It was locked that much could be confirmed after the second soft click.

It was only a few moments after the click that found her harshly pressed against the wall, a face only inches from her own.

"He's alive..."she told the truth, that much would Eric give her, but it wasn't enough.

He didn't know why but he pressed his lips hard against Auroras, fighting to gain entrance...fighting for dominance.

Her fingers were curled into his shirt, unsure for barely a moment before she fought for real.

She was trapped and with each passing moment her attempts grew weaker...before she relented into the searing kiss that left her flushed and breathless.

Only a short while later she realized the metallic taste and what it meant.

Blood...she could taste it and was sure she wasn't bleeding but it still was blood.

It took her a few seconds to realize who the blood belonged to and a look to his bleeding lip and the bloody tear streaks confirmed it.

Her body acted on its own and she slapped him hard as well for good measure.

She trembled slightly and found herself in his arms again for a second time.

Her thoughts were racing a mile per minute before they grew more and more foggy.

It didn't take long before she was out like a light.

The blood had started to spread and her system was battling it.

The healing powers Fawkes tears held had bonded with the venom the now long dead Basilisk had injected when his teeth had pricked her skin so many years ago, and both were battling the blood of the Vampire.

Eric took her to the bed, gently laying her down after making sure her clothes had made place for the lingerie she wore before he tucked her in.

He himself joining her shortly afterwards, he was fairly sure that she wouldn't wake up well before the sun had set again and by then, they would long be back.

Back home, back at Fangtasia...

* * *

**So yeah that's it ^^ I hope you enjoy it.**

**Have fun and a happy new Year to all of you.**


End file.
